User blog:Orange Mo/Short story
Title: Into the forest Premise: This short story is about a nuclear family consisting of Roger, his wife Daisy, his daughter Amy and his son Louis. They have a family dog, Ace. Other characters include Principal Adams, teacher Jones, teacher Harvey, bartender Ian, Roger's boss Mr. Tiny, neighbor Stanky, and more to be announced. Act 1 Roger arrives home from work. He sits down on the sofa. His wife Daisy is cooking dinner. Roger: Let's turn on the good ol' television. He turns it on. Baseball announcer: And now, baseball with the Yorkers versus the Franks. Roger: Yes! Baseball is on. Roger's son Louis gets home. Louis: I'm home. Roger: Good, you wanna watch some baseball son? Louis: Sure. Eight innings later. Baseball announcer: Three people are on each respective base. Another batter is coming in and the pitcher is about to throw. He moves his body vividly, trying to score the perfect shot. Maybe he can serve a mean throw. The audience oohs and ahhs. Baseball announcer: But wait, he throws it, a curveball it seems. That's a ball. If the pitcher throws three more balls, the Franks can take one base free walk. The pitcher throws a fastball. The batter just stands there. Baseball announcer: Strike!!!! Audience member: Hey, what are you doing? Don't just stand there. Hit the damn ball. Another audience member: Go Franks! The pitcher throws another curveball. Baseball announcer: Ball, again. This may be tough match. This is the last inning. The pitcher throws another fastball. The batter did not even attempt to hit. Baseball announcer: Strike!!!! One more, and they are out. Another audience member: Boo!!! Another audience menber: Hey, I didn't pay to watch stand up comedy. I paid to see some batting. Get with it. The pitcher throws another fastball. Baseball announcer: Will the batter actually hit this time? The batter hits it hard. It flies high in the air. Baseball announcer: And he hit's. Wow! Look at the baseball go. It's going high in the air. No way can any of the defensive players catch this ball. The baseball continues to fly out of the park. Announcer: AND IT'S OUT OF THE PARK! THERE IT GOES! THAT'S A HOME RUN FOR SURE! The players on each base run towards home, where all four score a home run. Announcer: FOUR POINTS FOR THE FRANKS. THE YORKERS SURE CAN'T CATCH UP ON THIS ONE. WHY? BECAUSE, HA, THE GAME'S OVER! Roger: This is amazing. Honey. The Franks won. THEY WON!!! Daisy: Really! They are going to make the finals. Roger: For sure they are! Roger's son Louis comes inside. Louis: Hey dad, can you play with me? Roger: Aw! The comedy show is coming on. Can we play later? Louis: Dad, you haven't played with me for three whole weeks. Please? Daisy: Go play with your son, Roger. Roger: Fine, but I'm not gonna enjoy this. Roger's daughter Amy comes inside. Amy: Hi Mom. What's for dinner? Daisy: Hi sweetie. We are having pasta with meatballs. Amy: Sounds good, I'm going to do my homework. I had a long ass day at school. Daisy: How was school. Amy is walking upstairs. Amy: I don't really want to talk about it. Roger and Louis are seen in another scene in the backyard. Louis has a ball and he is about to throw it. Louis: Catch, dad. Roger catches it. Roger: Caught it. Roger's phone starts ringing. He checks it to see that his boss is calling. Roger: Sorry son, let me take this. It's important. Roger answers the phone. Roger: Hello. '''Mr. Tiny: Category:Blog posts